


Degeneracy Prone

by snips



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Soulcest, Twincest, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snips/pseuds/snips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy can't fathom why Tommy is so opposed to accepting their twinship. Apparently the stolen glances have been lost on him. Tommy tries to convince himself that Billy has to be wrong about everything because he wouldn't be having these feelings for him if they were actually brothers....right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Degeneracy Prone

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me at 2AM and refused to stop playing itself out in my head until I got it down on paper.  
> The timeframe is shortly following v1.  
> I have intentions of making this a three-part series. Part I consists of unrequited Tommy/Billy, with only longings for twincest and no actual sexual involvement (yet?). Teddy will be making an appearance in Parts II and III.  
> And of course I do not own the Young Avengers.
> 
> \------------
> 
> de·gen·er·ate [adj]  
> 1\. Having lost the physical, mental, or moral qualities considered normal and desirable; showing evidence of decline.  
> 2\. Two or more different states of a system in quantum mechanics that are all at the same energy level.

 

He didn't even need to be facing Billy at this point to know the way his face would fall. The image of his full, carnation and kissable lips curving into a pout had long-since been etched into his memory given how many seconds he'd stolen to stare despite the way he knew he'd tear himself up about it later. Tommy sighed in feigned exasperation and dared a glance back at the other boy. "Because we're not actually brothers," he emphasized, giving the same explanation he'd given Billy the seven other times he'd come to him hoping to forge some kind of familial bond over beer or late-night conversations or whatever it was that real siblings did to get to know one another.

"But--No, we are brothers. Our souls are, I mean," Billy began, his eyes muddy and so obviously slighted by Tommy's adamance that he thought he might lose his lunch. “We _are_ the Scarlet Witch’s twins.” They went through this every time; it wasn't like Tommy could forget the case against him but he let Billy launch his campaign anyway if for no more of a reason than to watch the spellcaster's  hands dance with gesticulations as he laid out the logistics and he wondered what other kinds of magic they could work. The words themselves weren’t much more than background noise as he tapped his foot impatiently and reminded himself why they couldn't possibly be related no matter what evidence Billy had to prove otherwise.

There was no way they were brothers, because you don't get flustered when you brush your hand against your brother's in passing. You don't notice when your brother's shirt rides up to flash a glimpse of the dark hair scattered across his belly before trailing treacherously below the hem of his fruit-of-the-looms and you certainly don't get off to the fantasy of tracing that with your tongue when you're soaping up in the shower later. You don't envy your brother's boyfriend for being able to coax such intoxicating moans from him that spill through the thin walls and keep you awake most evenings and you don’t live for the bits and pieces of dreams that linger when you wake up coated in come and shame the next morning. So no; there is no fucking way they are brothers, because Tommy wouldn’t know how to live with himself if they were.

The longing in Billy’s expression as his words tapered off always served as his queue to get angry. “I heard you the last fucking time and I’m still not buying it, Kaplan.” In a blink Tommy moved to stand behind him because he couldn’t bear to watch the hope drain like color from his too-familiar face as he shot down another peace offering. With deliberate aggression he remarked, “Why don’t you just fill that emotional void you so obviously harbor with your half-breed alien boy-toy and put this god damn “twin” thing to rest?”

The sudden slump in Billy’s shoulders and the stifling silence that hung between them told Tommy that his hard act was hitting the mark. “You’re shutting me out,” Billy commented after a moment, voice taut and still facing away from him. “I get that. This is hard for you, I understand. But frankly, I’m the only person who really can.” He turned slowly with this, his eyes catching Tommy’s like daggers. “Yet you’ve made it very clear time and again that you don’t want anything to do with me. Why?”

The speedster took a sharp inhale and grit his teeth to keep from screaming out that he wanted the very opposite of that. Billy could tell he was holding something back; his body tensed in anticipation of some big revealation that would clear up the reasonless rejection he’s been handed, but Tommy knew that when it came to a justification he could only disappoint. In the midst of this his gaze got hung up on Billy’s neck for too long, on the tender skin above his jugular that he ached to press his lips against and feel his steady pulse, the thought of which kicked his own autonomics in to such disarray that his extremities began to vibrate so fast that he thought he might sink right through the floor. “You don’t understand anything,” he said in a rush, words blurring with his image as he skirted around the edge of the room in an attempt to burn off some of the excess energy. “This soul-twin-whatever bullshit, even if it _is_ true, doesn’t mean we’re the same fucking person.” He stopped right in front of Billy and jammed a finger into his chest, eyes burning holes into him but at least that was better than accidentally exploding him with his hands. “Don’t presume to know anything about me.”

Billy returned every unwavering ounce of his gaze, which did nothing to settle Tommy’s nerves. “It’s true,” he pressed, “and I’m not presuming to know you, I’m _trying_ to know you, and you couldn't be less interested! Is it something I’ve done that puts you off so badly? Why can’t you even give me a chance—“

“You should go.” Tommy couldn’t stand to let him finish that thought; he could feel the truth bubbling up inside of him and revealing to the sorcerer the real reason he was  keeping him at a distance would certainly be a worse fate than losing him altogether. Even so, the demand left him feeling hollow and brittle inside, more-so than vibrating through a solid wall ever could.

Billy’s earlier disappointment had been completely whitewashed by now, replaced by bitterness and disdain as his reply came without hesitation. “Gladly.” The stand-off continued for a second longer, almost as if daring one another to say something more but Tommy wasn’t giving in and so Billy was the one to finally break the cycle. He watched him turn on his heel and exit the common room they were occupying, remarking at how effectively he had turned the boy against him as his wiry, pensive frame vanished around a corner.

Tommy heaved a sigh. His hands were trembling and he fucked up, oh yeah he fucked up and Billy was gone but how was he expected to fucking function around him anyway when his eyes were always smoldering? He couldn’t be right, they just couldn’t be brothers, because if they were flesh and blood then the desire to chase him down, pin him against the nearest wall, and ravish him was abominable and he couldn’t understand why he’d crave that so badly unless he himself was an abomination. He let his head hang for a moment, the act of hurting Billy having drained the spirit out of him because it pained him just as much to do if not more so and even then they say absence only makes the heart grow fonder. He hoped like hell that wasn’t true. He decided on a run to help him get his head together, runs always helped, and even though he knew he couldn’t nearly run fast enough to leave the betrayal in Billy’s eyes behind let alone the tightness he always got in his chest when he smiled he owed it to him to at least give it a try.


End file.
